For Me, or For You?
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Shizune menyuruh Kushina untuk membangunkan Minato dan disaat Kushina telah membangunkan Minato, Shizune tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata kalau mereka akan tampil 3 hari lagi. Tiba-tiba Rin pun menelfon Minato. Apakah itu? / Update chapter /New fanfic in MinaKushi pair/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Nona, kue yang nona inginkan sudah saya bawa. Saya juga sudah membawa _milk tea_ kesukaan nona. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Nona? Nona baik-baik saja? Saya sudah membawakan yang nona inginkan. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, nona... Saya langsung masuk kekamar no—NONA?"

"NONA? NONA? KYAAA—!"

"ADA APA?!"

"Nona muda menghilang!"

"APA?! INI GAWAT! KEPADA SIAGA SATU, SAYA UMUMKAN—"

"—NONA MENGHILANG!"

.

.

.

For Me, or For You?

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah itu terus berlari. Berkali-kali tatapannya memeriksa kearah belakangnya, layaknya seorang penjahat yang sedang kabur dari polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Kemudian ia sampai ditengah kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang.

'Mungkin aku bisa berbaur disini agar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku,' pikirnya.

Kemudian ia memelankan cara berjalannya. Ia mulai berjalan seperti orang-orang disekelilingnya. Namun disaat ia tak sengaja menengok kearah sebuah jam yang tertampang disebuah gedung, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum makan sama sekali. Ia pun langsung mengecek dompet yang ada ditasnya. Ia lihat beberapa uang kertas yang ia pikir bisa membantunya membeli sebuah makanan yang akan sanggup mengisi perutnya. Namun disaat ia akan menaruh kembali dompet yang ia pegang itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang pencuri yang mencuri dompetnya.

"KYAAA! ADA PENCURI!" ucap wanita itu histeris.

Tak lama setelah pencuri itu berlari menjauhinya, ia pun mulai mengejar pencuri itu, namun seorang pria berambut kuning menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha mengambil dompet yang pencuri itu pegang. Wanita itu sedikit senang karena pria berambut kuning itu bersusah payah membantunya, padahal pria itu membawa sebuah gitar atau bass di pundaknya. Dibantu oleh warga sekitar, pria berambut kuning itu berhasil mengambil dompet sang wanita dan membiarkan warga sekitar mengeksekusi pencuri tersebut.

"Ini dompetnya," ucap pria itu.

"_A-arigatou_," ucap wanita itu sambil mengambil dompetnya kembali.

"Lain kali jangan sampai lengah ya,"

Sang wanita pun yang merasa dianggap lemah oleh sang pria langsung emosi dan berkata, "AKU TIDAK SEDANG LENGAH, TAHU!"

Sang pria pun kaget dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak sedang lengah, kau pasti tidak akan kecurian seperti tadi,"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK SEDANG LENGAH, _BAKA_!" ucap wanita itu geram.

"Hei, beraninya kau memanggilku '_Baka'_! Dasar keras kepala!" ucap sang pria yang mulai kesal.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KERAS KEPALA HUH, RAMBUT DURIAN!"

"BERISIK KAU, CABAI!"

"A-AP—" ucapan wanita itu terhenti ketika sang pria mendapatkan sebuah telepon.

"Halo? Iya, iya, aku segera kesana. Iya, tenang,"

Pip.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," ucap sang pria langsung melesat meninggalkan sang wanita.

"AP-APA? Huh, ya sudahlah, semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi!"

Kemudian ia langsung mencari tempat untuk makan.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam ia berjalan tanpa arah di kota itu. Namun meskipun begitu, kota itu masih tetap ramai—atau mungkin sudah lebih ramai dari pada 1 jam yang lalu. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu mulai kebingungan akan tempat yang akan ditujunya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan sebuah biro jodoh yang bernama Sekai. Namun tatapannya langsung mengarah ketulisan yang bertulisan 'Dicari karyawan baru! Kalo mau daftar, langsung ke si bos aja eaaa~'. Lalu wanita berambut merah itu _speechless_ melihat kata terakhir dari tulisan tersebut. Namun setelah pikir panjang, wanita tersebut akhirnya berfikir untuk mendaftar disana agar ia bisa mencukupi kehidupannya didunia yang fana itu. Dengan pikirannya yang mantap untuk mendaftar disana, ia langsung membuka pintu dan sesuatu pun terjadi.

Mata wanita berambut merah itu langsung terbuka dengan sempurna. Pria berambut kuning yang tadi ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu ia temui harus ia temui lagi ditempat itu. Wanita itu pun langsung mengacungkan tangan kanannya—dalam arti menunjuk kearah sang pria itu—dan berkata, "K-KAU LAGI?!"

Sang pria pun langsung berbalik arah dan matanya langsung terbuka sempurna—sama dangan sang wanita itu—dan berkata, "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Bukannya itu yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu?" tanya sang wanita. Mulutnya sudah mengerucut—tanda ia sebal bertemu pria ini.

"Huh? Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Aku disini karena aku dipanggil oleh seorang temanku dan sejak 1 jam yang lalu, ia belum datang-datang," jawab sang pria. Sang wanita pun hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sang pria.

"Aku? A-aku melihat pengumuman disitu, jadi aku mencoba untuk kerja disini," jelas sang wanita sambil menunjuk kearah pengumuman yang ditempel dijendela biro jodoh itu.

Drrrt— Drrt— Drrt—

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap sang pria. Sang wanita pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Halo, anda dimana? Saya sudah ditempat an—apa? Tiba-tiba tidak bisa kesini? Tapi—oh begitu, baiklah. Iya tidak apa-apa, saya memaklumi hal itu, iya, iya, hn."

Pip.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang wanita.

"_Nee_, tadi aku baru saja dapat telepon, kalau temanku, pemilik tempat ini, tiba-tiba tidak bisa kesini, ia ada perlu," jelas sang pria.

"E-eh? Serius?" tanya sang wanita.

"Iya, serius," jawab sang pria.

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganku...?" ucap sang wanita pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pria.

"Begini... A-ah, tapi kamu jangan tertawa, ya?" tanya sang wanita memastikan.

"Iya,"

"Begini... A-aku... ru-rumahku baru saja terbakar, jadi aku sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Yang tersisa hanya yang ada ditas ini saja, karena saat itu saat kubawa-bawa,"

"Oh, begitu..." ucap sang pria. Kemudian sang pria terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu dan ketika ia sudah ingat, ia langsung berkata, "Oh ya, ditempatku ada kamar kosong, bagaimana kalau kau numpang saja dirumahku?"

"E-eh? Ta-tapi apa tidak—tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada dirumahmu?"

"Orang-orang dirumah? Mereka tidak akan keberatan,"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Aku lelah,"

"Su-sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang wanita memastikan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali lho. Ayo cepat,"

"_A_-_arigatou_!" ucap sang wanita senang.

"Oh ya, namaku Minato Namikaze. Namamu?"

"Ah, namaku Kushina Shi—ah, maksudku Kushina Uzumaki,"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu salam kenal ya, Uzumaki-_san_," ucap pria yang bernama Minato itu tersenyum.

Dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina itu berkata, "Pa-panggil saja aku Kushina."

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Minato," ucap Minato tersenyum.

"K-kalau begitu, salam kenal ya, Minato,"

"Iya. Ayo cepat, aku lelah sekali,"

"I-iya,"

Kemudian Kushina dan Minato segera berjalan meninggalkan biro jodoh itu.

.

.

.

Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat ketika ia baru memasuki rumah Minato. Tenggorokannya tercekat bukan karena rumahnya yang kecil—justru itu rumah yang bisa dikatakan besar—tapi karena ada seorang wanita yang berbaju seksi sedang duduk santai layaknya sedang berjemur dipantai.

"_Tadaima_, Tsunade-_san_," ucap Minato.

Kemudian wanita itu segera duduk dan membuka kacamata yang sedari ia pakai. Entah mengapa, setiap gerakan, dari wanita itu akan duduk sampai membuka kacamata, membuat tenggorokan Kushina tambah tercekat.

"Oooh, kau sudah pulang ternyata! _Okaeri_, Minato!" ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Ano... Apa yang anda lakukan disitu, Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Minato.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang menjemur diri. Sinar mataharinya sangat panas lho!" jawab sang wanita.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Minato.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu.

"A-aku—"

Ucapan Kushina pun terhenti dan Minato langsung berkata, "Akan kukenalkan nanti saat makan malam,"

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Oh ya, langsung antarkan kekamar yang ada disebelahku saja ya, Minato," ucap wanita itu.

"Iya, aku tahu," ucap Minato.

"Minato, kenapa tadi ucapanku—"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya,"

Kemudian ia dan Minato pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun langsung mendapati kamar yang sang wanita katakan tadi.

"Ini akan jadi kamarmu untuk sementara. Untuk masalah baju ganti, mungkin nanti wanita yang tadi kau temui itu akan meminjamkannya kepadamu. Sudah ya," ucap Minato.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Kushina senang.

"Ah nanti jam 7 aku akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam,"

"Iya,"

"Sudah ya, dah," ucap Minato yang mulai meninggalkan Kushina.

Kemudian Kushina pun segera masuk kedalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam makan malam pun tiba. Minato pun memanggil Kushina dan segera membawanya ke meja makan. Sudah tampak beberapa orang yang sudah duduk disana, termasuk wanita yang tadi ia jumpai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Minato!"

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Minato tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera duduk di tempat yang mereka sediakan.

"Sebelum makan, akan kuperkenalkan dia. Silahkan, Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Na-namaku Kushina Uzumaki! Sa-salam kenal, semuanya! Ma-maaf aku akan merepotkan kalian!" ucap Kushina gugup.

Semuanya pun terdiam.

'Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Ini karena aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga mereka jadi diam saja seperti itu!' ucap Kushina dalam hati.

"Ahahaha~! Kau tak perlu gugup begitu!" ucap sang wanita yang tadi ia temui. Kushina pun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Namaku Tsunade Senju! Salam kenal ya, Kushina!" ucap wanita yang bernama Tsunade.

"Namaku Tobirama Senju. Aku sepupu dari Tsunade," ucap seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang duduk didepan Kushina.

"Namaku Hashirama Senju. Aku kakak dari Tobirama dan sepupu dari Tsunade," ucap pria yang berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelah Tobirama.

"Namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi," ucap pria berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelah Hashirama.

"Namaku Shizune. Bisa dibilang aku adalah _manager_ mereka. Salam kenal ya, Kushina," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk disebelah Tsunade.

"_Manager_...?" ucap Kushina penuh tanda tanya.

"Oi, Minato! Apa kau belum bilang tentang kita kepadanya?" tanya Tsunade ketus.

"Maaf aku lupa, Tsunade-_san_," jawab Minato.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Kushina pasti lapar, bukan?" tanya Shizune dengan senyumannya.

"I-iya, benar..." ucap Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, ayo duduk disampingku. Dan ayo kita mulai makan malamnya," ucap Shizune ramah. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan Shizune dan langsung duduk disamping Shizune. Minato pun melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Kushina. Ia pun langsung duduk disamping Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Kushina pun mulai membuka matanya dengan paksa. Entah mengapa matanya tak mau membuka sempurna, dan membuat Kushina harus kembali tidur. Namun karena sejak kecil ia terbiasa dengan bangun pagi, ia langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Ia pun mulai duduk di kasurnya tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Ah, ia ingat sesuatu. Tadi malam, ia menemani Tsunade dengan yang lainnya untuk minum-minum. Katanya sih, untuk merayakan kedatangan Kushina kerumah itu, namun sepertinya ia yang paling tidak menikmatinya. Bagaimana ia menikmatinya bila ia ingin tidur malah dicegat oleh Tsunade, dan disaat Shizune menawarkannya untuk minum paling—paling tidak segelas—sake yang sudah dibeli Shizune tadi sudah habis tanpa sisa oleh Tsunade. Benar-benar menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Kushina pun mencoba berdiri didekat kasurnya. Sepertinya kakinya masih belum stabil, sama dengan matanya yang belum bisa untuk fokus melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah menggosok giginya, ia pun langsung ke ruang makan. Sesampainya diruang makan, pandangannya langsung menuju kearah Shizune yang sedang merapihkan beberapa piring yang terlihat baru saja digunakan untuk makan. Merasa dilihat, Shizune langsung menengok kearah Kushina yang sekarang masih menatapnya.

"Ah, _Ohayou_, Kushina," ucap Shizune ramah.

"_Ohayou_, Shizune-_san_..." balas Kushina.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina? Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat pagi ini..." ucap Shizune khawatir.

"Hmm? Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mengantuk," ucap Kushina meyakinkan Shizune yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh khawatir kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shizune memastikan.

"Ya, Shizune-_san_. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kushina dengan senyumnya. Shizune pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Shizune pun mulai membereskan piring-piring itu kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-_san_...?"

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Oh, mereka? Mereka sedang latihan pagi seperti biasa," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Latihan pagi...?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Hah... Minato-_kun_ benar-benar belum memberitahumu, ya? Dasar," desah Shizune. Kushina pun masih menatap Shizune dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, makanannya kurang enak kalau sudah dingin," ucap Shizune.

"Tapi kau belum—"

"Akan kuberitahu setelah kau makan. Nah, sebaiknya kau duduk disini dan nikmati sarapanmu, ya?" ucap Shizune ramah. Kemudian Kushina pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

.

.

.

"Nah, Kushina. Seperti yang telah kuceritakan tadi, dibalik pintu ini mereka sedang berlatih," ucap Shizune ramah. Kushina—yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya—masih sedikit tak percaya. Ternyata, dia menumpang bukan disembarang rumah. Ia sangat terkejut begitu mendengar cerita Shizune. Minato, Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen adalah artis terkenal yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup band yang bernama Hokage! Dia pikir, saat tadi malam Shizune mengatakan bahwa ia manager dari mereka, Shizune hanya sedikit bercanda kepadanya karena setelah makan malam tak ada yang memberitahunya dan oleh karena itu ia menganggapnya bercanda. Kini, Kushina sedang berdiri didepan pintu yang menjadi tempat latihan mereka berlima. Beberapa alunan lagu pun terdengar ketelinganya, dan itu membuat Kushina harus percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Shizune.

"Kushina?" tanya Shizune.

"I-iya, Shizune-_san_?" ucap Kushina gugup. Ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya kau penasaran," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Ma-masuk...?"

"Ya, masuk. Ayo," ajak Shizune sambil meraih tangan Kushina. Kushina pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Pintu pun perlahan-lahan mulai dibuka oleh Shizune. Pandangan Kushina pun langsung terkesima ketika ia melihat mereka berlima latihan. Tsunade pun langsung menyadari hal itu dan menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Oh, hai Shizune! Oh, Kushina juga ada?" tanya Tsunade melirik kearah Kushina.

"_O_-_ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Tsunade-_san_," ucap Kushina sambil menundukkan badannya.

"_Ohayou_. Tidak perlu tegang, Kushina. Santai saja, santai!" ucap Tsunade ceria.

"A-ah, _hai_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin ikut kami latihan? Sepertinya itu menarik," ucap Tsunade.

"Ikut latihan...? Aku?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Ya, kau. Disana ada _keyboard_, jadi kamu bisa ikut latihan dengan kami menggunakan _keyboard_ itu," jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi apa kamu bisa, Kushina? Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, jangan paksakan dirimu," ucap Shizune.

"Bagaimana, Kushina?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut latihan dengan kalian," ucap Kushina tegas.

"_Yatta_!" ucap Tsunade senang.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, Kushina...?" tanya Shizune.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Shizune-_san_. Aku cukup bisa bermain _keyboard_," ucap Kushina mantap.

"Sini, sini, Kushina!" ajak Tsunade. Kemudian Shizune dan Kushina pun berjalan kearah Tsunade.

"_Keyboard_nya bagus, ya," puji Kushina.

"Nah, ini beberapa _music_ _sheet_ dari lagu-lagu kami. Aku akan mengatakan judulnya diawal, jadi kamu tinggal mencarinya saja," ucap Tsunade.

"_Hai_."

"Kalau begitu... Ayo bangun, semua! Kita mulai latihan lagi!" ucap Tsunade. Shizune pun reflek menjauhi Kushina dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"1... 2... 3!" ucap Tsunade memberi aba-aba.

.

.

.

Kushina pun mengusap keringatnya yang satu persatu turun kepelipisnya. Ia merasa belum pernah bermain musik hingga selelah ini, namun ia menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, kau benar Tsunade-san," jawab Kushina dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, Kushina!" puji Hashirama diikuti oleh anggukan Tobirama dan Hiruzen.

"E-eh, benarkah? Terima kasih," ucap Kushina malu.

"Kau juga sependapat dengan kami kan, Minato?" tanya Hashirama.

Minato pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, tadi itu Kushina hebat sekali."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Ya, Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anggota dari kami?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Author Note:

Hai, salam kenal! Panggil saja saya Sekar. Saya baru mulai bikin fanfic dengan pari MinaKushi, jadi mohon bantuannya... u.u

Mungkin itu saja yang baru bisa saya sampaikan sekarang. Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina pun mengusap keringatnya yang satu persatu turun kepelipisnya. Ia merasa belum pernah bermain musik hingga selelah ini, namun ia menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Tsunade dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, kau benar Tsunade-san," jawab Kushina dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, Kushina!" puji Hashirama diikuti oleh anggukan Tobirama dan Hiruzen.

"E-eh, benarkah? Terima kasih," ucap Kushina malu.

"Kau juga sependapat dengan kami kan, Minato?" tanya Hashirama.

Minato pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, tadi itu Kushina hebat sekali."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Ya, Tsunade-san?" tanya Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anggota dari kami?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

For Me, or For You?

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu, Tsunade! Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan begitu?!" ucap Hiruzen _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Hm? Tapi bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu kita memang sempat berdiskusi kalau kita memang membutuhkan anggota baru?" tanya Tsunade polos.

"Tapi—"

"Lagi pula, kita memang membutuhkan seseorang yang jago di bagian _keyboard_, bukan? Ini akan membuat _grup_ _band_ kita tambah menarik," jelas Tsunade. Tobirama, Hashirama, dan Minato hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, lakukan sesukamu, Tsunade," ucap Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Nah Kushina, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau ikut bergabung atau tidak? Keputusan kami serahkan padamu," ucap Tsunade.

"_A-ano_, Kushina! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk masuk band kami kok, sungguh!" ucap Shizune dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir.

"_Ara_? Anggap saja ini balas jasa untuk kami karena sekarang kau tinggal disini," ucap Tsunade polos.

"T-Tsunade-_san_! _A-ano_, Kushina, i-itu tidak benar kok, sungguh!" ucap Shizune tambah khawatir.

"Tapi aku rasa Shizune-_san_ benar. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolaknya," ucap Minato.

"Mi-Minato! Nanti dia benar-benar menolaknya!" ucap Tsunade setengah marah.

"Tapi bermain dengan orang yang setengah-setengah tak akan menghasilkan hasil yang bagus," ucap Minato.

"Tapi—"

Belum selesai Tsunade berbicara, Kushina tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku ikut dalam band ini. Mohon bantuannya, _minna_-_san_."

"E-eh? _Daijoubu_, Kushina?" tanya Shizune.

"Umm. _Daijoubu_, Shizune-_san_," jawab Kushina dengan senyumnya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita latihan lagi!" ucap Tsunade semangat.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Tiga hari lagi kami akan ada konser, maka dari itu, kami berencana untuk berlatih terus. Mohon bantuannya, Kushina~! Ayo, kembali ke posisi kalian! Kita mulai lagi latihan kita!" ucap Tsunade.

"_Ha_-_hai_..." ucap Kushina lemas.

"Ah, Kushina!" cegah Shizune.

"Ada apa, Shizune-_san_?"

Kemudian Shizune mengeluarkan beberapa ikat rambut dari sakunya. Ia pun langsung mengarahkannya kearah Kushina dan berkata, "Ini. Aku rasa latihan dengan rambut tergerai akan mengganggumu, dan kalau kau mau, kau ikat saja rambutmu dengan ini."

"_Arigatou_, Shizune-_san_," ucap Kushina dengan senyumnya. Kemudian ia mengambil ikat rambut dari tangan Shizune.

"Sebenarnya dari beberapa alasan aku mencegahmu untuk tidak ikut _band_ ini adalah karena dalam tiga hari lagi kami akan ada konser. Tapi karena kamu sudah berkata begitu, aku rasa aku tak dapat mencegahmu. Jangan paksakan dirimu ya, Kushina," ucap Shizune lembut.

Kushina pun tersenyum dan berkata, "_Hai_."

"Oi, Kushina! Ayo cepat kembali keposisimu!" bentak Tsunade kapada Kushina.

"_H_-_hai_!" ucap Kushina kaget. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan ketempatnya semula.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!" ucap Tsunade.

"_Haaai_~!" ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, dan Kushina bersamaan.

Tsunade pun berjalan kearah Kushina dan berkata, "Permainanmu bagus, Kushina. Mohon bantuannya untuk besok ya."

"_Ha_-_hai_, Tsunade-_san_!" ucap Kushina sedikit kaget.

"Semuanya, ayo kita makan. Makanannya sudah aku siapkan," ucap Shizune.

"Hore, makan~!" ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen bersamaan. Kemudian mereka bertiga langsung melesat keruang makan.

"Menu hari ini apa, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apa harus kuberitahu?" tanya Shizune cuek.

"Huh! Shizune pelit!" ucap Tsunade yang sekarang terlihat sedikit kesal.

Kushina yang dari tadi masih di tempatnya, kini mulai berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Minato masih diam ditempatnya.

"Minato, kenapa kau—" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar bunyi dari gitar yang sedang Minato mainkan. Awalnya ia mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Minato, namun... Bunyi itu...

"Ada ap—Kushina, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato kaget ketika ia melihat air mata Kushina mulai jatuh satu persatu.

"He? Apa maksudmu, Minato? Eh? Tunggu, kenapa aku menangis?"

Kemudian, Minato berdiri dari tempatnya—dan juga menaruh gitarnya—lalu ia berjalan kearah Kushina. Ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengarahkannya kearah Kushina.

"Pakai ini untuk membersihkannya," ucap Minato.

Dengan cepat, Kushina langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Minato dan langsung menggunakan itu untuk membersihkan air matanya.

"Ternyata aku memang tak bisa," ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Lagu itu..."

"Lagu U&I yang dinyanyikan oleh _Hou-kago Tea Time_, band dari sebuah anime yang bernama K-ON!, benar begitu bukan?" ucap Minato.

"Ya, kau benar,"

"Aku tahu lagu itu karena kakakku memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untuk ibuku pada hari ulang tahun ibuku. Kakakku yang menyanyi, aku bermain gitar," ucap Minato.

"_Souka_," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kebawah, Kushina. Aku rasa—"

"Bisakah kau mainkan sekali lagi?" sela Kushina.

"Apa?" tanya Minato kaget.

"Bisakah kau mainkan sekali lagi?" ucap Kushina mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tapi bukankah kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucap Kushina tersenyum tipis.

Minato pun langsung kembali ketempatnya dan langsung mengambil gitarnya.

"Ayo kesini. Kau yang minta, 'kan?" tanya Minato.

"Iya," jawab Kushina. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan kearah Minato dan duduk didepan Minato.

"Aku mulai, ya. 1, 2, 3,"

"_K__imi__ ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo_

_K__imi__ no gohan ga tabetai yo_

_M__oshi __kimi__ ga kaette kitara_

_T__obikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

_K__imi__ ga inai to ayamarenai yo_

_K__imi__ no koe ga kikitai yo_

_K__imi__ no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo_

_K__imi__ ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo_

_S__atou to shouyu wa doko dakke?_

_M__oshi __kimi__ ga kaette kitara_

_B__ikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na_

_K__imi__ ni tsui tsui amaechau yo_

_K__imi__ ga yasashi sugiru kara_

_K__imi__ ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo_

_K__imi__ ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta_

_K__onna hibi ga zutto zutto_

_T__suzukunda to omotteta yo_

_G__omen__ ima wa kizuita yo_

_A__tarimae ja nai koto ni_

_M__azu wa __kimi__ ni tsutaenakucha_

'_Arigatou__'__ wo_

_K__imi__ no mune ni todoku kana? _

_I__ma wa jishin nai keredo_

_W__arawanai de douka kiite_

_O__moi wo uta ni kometa kara_

_A__rittake no __'__Arigatou__'_

_U__ta ni nosete todoketai_

_K__ono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_,"

"Suaramu bagus," ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Ahaha, terima kasih," ucap Kushina malu.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya, tapi apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih dengan lagu ini?" tanya Minato.

"Lagu ini... Lagu yang kunyanyikan untuk ibuku—"

"—pada sehari sebelum kematiannya,"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyanyikan lagu itu dalam rangka ulang tahun ibuku, namun keesokan harinya... Hiks..." ucap Kushina mulai menangis.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih begini.. Dan aku tak bermaksud untuk menangis... Aku lemah, ya...?" ucap Kushina mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan Minato.

"Aku rasa tidak," ucap Minato.

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa, orang yang menangis untuk orang yang dicintainya bukanlah orang yang lemah. Dan aku rasa, itu adalah air mata tanda sayangmu kepada ibumu," ucap Minato tersenyum.

Kemudian Kushina kembali menangis. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini keluar satu demi satu. Minato pun mendekatkan jaraknya kearah Kushina. Ia mulai memeluk Kushina.

"Mina... to?"

"Maaf, aku membuatmu sedih begini, Kushina."

"Tidak... ini bukan salahmu, Minato..."

"Aku rasa, ibumu yang ada diatas sana sekarang sedang tersenyum karena—"

"Eh?"

"—kau menyanyikan lagu itu kembali. Dan itu hanya untuk ibumu," ucap Minato dengan senyumannya. Kushina yang masih dipelukannya pun hanya bisa berkata,

"Terima kasih..."

"Kalau begitu, akan kupersembahkan satu lagu untukmu," ucap Minato mantap.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ini adalah lagu yang paling lancar kumainkan,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah, aku jadi ingin mendengarnya!" ucap Kushina mulai semangat.

Minato pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Sebenarnya lagu ini... untuk orang yang kucintai. Orang yang sudah lama kucintai, namun sekarang ia lebih bahagia dengan orang lain. Tapi sekarang akan kumainkan untuk menghiburmu. Nah, dengar baik-baik ya, Kushina!"

"Ya, Minato. I-ya..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Hari dimana pertama kalinya Kushina ikut tampil dalam konser. Kushina pun tampak gugup saat mereka sedang perjalanan ke tempat konser.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kushina?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Shizune-_san_," jawab Kushina lemas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shizune memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu. Grup kita mendapatkan urutan keempat dan kesembilan. Tapi aku mohon tidak ada yang berpencar sampai kita tampil," ucap Shizune.

"_Hai_~!" ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Minato, dan Kushina berbarengan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Kushina sangat terkejut karena banyak gadis yang amat sangat menantikan mereka.

"Kyaaa~! Tuan Hashirama sudah datang~!"

"Kyaaa~! Tobirama-_saaaan_~!"

"Hiruzen-_senpai_~!"

"Tsunade-_sama_~!"

"Minato!"

Namun dari sekian teriakan itu, hanya tatapan khawatir, benci, akan-kubunuh-kau, dan tatapan-tatapan lainnya yang diterima Kushina. Kushina hanya bisa _speechless_.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita turun!" ucap Shizune.

Lalu mereka turun dari mobil secara bergiliran dan sudah seperti artis yang menghadiri acara _red_ _carpet_ atau apapun itu namanya dan teriakan-teriakan yang tadi Kushina dengar tambah banyak dan tambah kencang. Mereka pun mulai berjalan yang dengan dituntun oleh para _security_.

"Lihat, itu band Hokage!"

"Band yang katanya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu, 'kan?"

"Oooh, band yang itu! Wah, aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat penampilan mereka!"

"Tapi katanya hari ini band Hokage akan mempunyai penampilan yang berbeda lho!"

"Oh, kau benar! Aku dengar mereka mendapatkan anggota baru!"

Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung menarik baju Minato—karena dia adalah orang yang ada didepannya—dan bertanya, "Kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau mau ada anggota baru?"

"Oh, aku lupa. Tsunade-_san_ adalah orang yang bertugas mengupdate blog kami, dan kemaren Tsunade-_san_ menulis di _blog_ kalau grup Hokage mempunyai anggota baru," jawab Minato.

"O-oh, begitu... Tapi... _Blog_? Apa itu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada penasaran.

Minato yang sedikit terkejut, refleks menengok Kushina yang ada dibelakangnya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kushina cepat.

Minato pun hanya bisa berkata, "Haaah... Kau ini..."

"Aku serius tidak tahu, Minato," ucap Kushina.

"Cari sendiri 'apa yang dimaksud dengan _blog_', _ok_?"

"Hah?" tanya Kushina mulai kesal.

"Atau kau tidak bisa?" ucap Minato dengan nada setengah meledek.

"Tentu aku bisa! Akan kutunjukkan nanti!" ucap Kushina semangat.

"Hoo... Aku tunggu lho..." ucap Minato.

"Ok!" ucap Kushina sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah ketika melihat mereka berdua.

Tsunade pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Yosh, _minna_! Ayo kita berjuang di konser ini!"

"Ou!" ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, dan Kushina bersamaan.

.

.

.

Penonton menyambut dengan meriah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan mereka. Tanggapan positif—ah, bahkan lebih positif dari pada sebelumnya itu, membuat Kushina menitikkan air mata. Tadinya ia pikir, ia tak akan diterima oleh fans-fans Hokage karena melihat reaksi yang amat sangat negatif dari mereka, namun setelah dia tampil, para fans itu bahkan mulai tersenyum dan berkata, "Kushina! Ayo semangat!"

Setelah turun dari panggung, mereka langsung melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu.

"Tsunade-_san_," panggil Kushina.

"Hm?"

"Dia sia—"

"Rin?" ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Minato!" ucap gadis itu. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Minato. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Kushina kaget _plus_ _speechless_.

"Rin, lepaskan," ucap Minato malu-malu. Saat Minato mengatakan itu, entah mengapa Kushina kesal melihatnya.

"Oh, maaf!"

"Ah, Penampilan kalian tadi bagus sekali! Kerja yang bagus!" ucap gadis yang bernama Rin itu lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade berbarengan. Kushina yang kesal dengan kejadian tadi, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"_Ara_? Bukankah ini anggota baru yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan itu?" tanya Rin.

"Ya. Perkenalkan, namanya Kushina Uzumaki," ucap Minato.

"Kushina Uzumaki _desu_," ucap Kushina. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya seperti orang kebanyakan.

Rin pun tersenyum dan langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Kushina. Ia pun langsung berkata, "Uwaaa~! Nama yang manis! _Hajimemashite_! _Watashi wa_ Rin Nohara _desu_! _Yoroshiku_, Kushina-_chan_!"

Kushina yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata, "_Yoroshiku_," dengan sangat datar.

"Rin!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Ah, Obito!" ucap Rin ketika ia menengok kearah lelaki itu. Ia pun langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Kemana saja kau ini? Aku cari kemana-mana namun kau tidak ada," ucap pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Obito itu.

"Aaah! Kan aku ingin menemui Minato!" ucap Rin dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kushina," panggil Tsunade.

"Ya, Tsunade-_san_?" jawab Kushina sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Tsunade.

"Dia itu Rin Nohara—ah, iya, tadi baru saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya, ya? Aku lupa. Ah tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Kushina," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-_san_?"

"Dia..."

"Ya?"

"Teman masa kecil Minato. Sekaligus... Orang yang dicintainya," ucap Tsunade tegas.

Kemudian Kushina teringat omongan Minato saat itu. _"Sebenarnya lagu ini... untuk orang yang kucintai. Orang yang sudah lama kucintai, namun sekarang ia lebih bahagia dengan orang lain."_

'Jadi orang itu—orang yang dicintai Minato?!' ucap Kushina dalam hati.

"HEEE?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Author note:

Yaaak! Akhirnya selesai juga~ *tiduran*

Maaf agak lama untuk update, karena pas mau update, lappie daku tiba-tiba rusak, dan UKK nista itu menjadikan daku lupa dengan ini... *curhat*

A-aah! Dari pada saya lama-lama curhat, ini balasan reviewnya~

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:** Minato ooc? Memang saya sengaja buat begitu hehehe~ Ini lanjutannya~ Silahkan~

**HaaniieRyee: **Uwaaa~ Sankyu! Ini sudah diupdate ya. Salam kenal juga, HaaniieRyee-san ^^

**FlashRedPolka: **Hmmm? Kasih tau ga yaaa? B-) Uwaaa, kan daku memang tak begitu minat bikin fanfic buat kaichou-baka itu B-) *eh* Arigatou! :'D

**Aika Licht Youichi: **Hmm? Idenya terpaksa? Mungkin, hehe... Ah iya, terima kasih untuk peringatannya. Ini sudah update, maaf menunggu ^^

**U. Icha-chan: **Uwaaa... Ittai, ittai! I-ini udah diupdate kok, silahkan dibaca ya ^^

Nah, sekian untuk chapter ini. Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

** : **ohohoho~ saya juga tiba-tiba ada ide untuk mengumpulkan para Hokage disini. Ini chapter selanjutnya, silahkan menikmati~ :)

**U. Icha-chan : **ehehehe~ sankyu :D ini dia lanjutannya. Maaf lama… u.u

**FlashRedPolka : **sudahlah, panggil nyonya Ryosuke di RL juga gapapa kok :)) aih? Iya ya, aku lupa… Dx Haaai! Ganbarimasu! :3

**Namikaze Kyoko : **Ahaha… Lalod tuh apa ya? ._. Ini udah di update ya :)

**Namikaze Naruko : **Thanks! Ini sudah diupdate ya :)

**Crizky grean-terquoish : **Ahahaha gimana ya? Itu bakal jadi misteri dulu ya :) salam kenal juga ^^

.

.

.

Penonton menyambut dengan meriah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan mereka. Tanggapan positif—ah, bahkan lebih positif dari pada sebelumnya itu, membuat Kushina menitikkan air mata. Tadinya ia pikir, ia tak akan diterima oleh fans-fans Hokage karena melihat reaksi yang amat sangat negatif dari mereka, namun setelah dia tampil, para fans itu bahkan mulai tersenyum dan berkata, "Kushina! Ayo semangat!"

Setelah turun dari panggung, mereka langsung melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu.

"Tsunade-_san_," panggil Kushina.

"Hm?"

"Dia sia—"

"Rin?" ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Minato!" ucap gadis itu. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Minato. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Kushina kaget _plus_ _speechless_.

"Rin, lepaskan," ucap Minato malu-malu. Saat Minato mengatakan itu, entah mengapa Kushina kesal melihatnya.

"Oh, maaf!"

"Ah, Penampilan kalian tadi bagus sekali! Kerja yang bagus!" ucap gadis yang bernama Rin itu lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade berbarengan. Kushina yang kesal dengan kejadian tadi, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"_Ara_? Bukankah ini anggota baru yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan itu?" tanya Rin.

"Ya. Perkenalkan, namanya Kushina Uzumaki," ucap Minato.

"Kushina Uzumaki _desu_," ucap Kushina. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya seperti orang kebanyakan.

Rin pun tersenyum dan langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Kushina. Ia pun langsung berkata, "Uwaaa~! Nama yang manis! _Hajimemashite_! _Watashi wa_ Rin Nohara _desu_! _Yoroshiku_, Kushina-_chan_!"

Kushina yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata, "_Yoroshiku_," dengan sangat datar.

"Rin!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Ah, Obito!" ucap Rin ketika ia menengok kearah lelaki itu. Ia pun langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Kemana saja kau ini? Aku cari kemana-mana namun kau tidak ada," ucap pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Obito itu.

"Aaah! Kan aku ingin menemui Minato!" ucap Rin dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kushina," panggil Tsunade.

"Ya, Tsunade-_san_?" jawab Kushina sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Tsunade.

"Dia itu Rin Nohara—ah, iya, tadi baru saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya, ya? Aku lupa. Ah tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Kushina," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-_san_?"

"Dia..."

"Ya?"

"Teman masa kecil Minato. Sekaligus... Orang yang dicintainya," ucap Tsunade tegas.

Kemudian Kushina teringat omongan Minato saat itu. _"Sebenarnya lagu ini... untuk orang yang kucintai. Orang yang sudah lama kucintai, namun sekarang ia lebih bahagia dengan orang lain."_

'Jadi orang itu—orang yang dicintai Minato?!' ucap Kushina dalam hati.

"HEEE?"

.

.

.

For Me, or For You?

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"A-ada apa, Kushina?" tanya Shizune kaget.

"A-ah, _i-iie desu_," jawab Kushina malu.

"Benarkah?"

"U-um," jawab Kushina mengangguk.

"Oi, Shizune! Kita sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi, bukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-ah! Kalian harus tampil satu kali lagi. Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku lupa,"

"_Mattaku_..." ucap Shizune yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_A-ano_, Shizune-_san_!" panggil Kushina.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku haus, bolehkah aku mendapatkan sesuatu untukku minum?"

"Oh! Tentu saja! Ayo kesini, Kushina!" ajak Shizune.

"_H-hai_!"

Kemudian Kushina berjalan mengikuti Shizune.

"_Ara_, _ara_, kau nyaris saja membuat seorang wanita menangis lho, Minato," ucap Tsunade.

"Tetapi aku tak mengharapkan hal itu, lho,"

"Huh! Sebagai sesama wanita, awas saja kalau kau membuatnya menangis,"

"Kau sudah seperti kakaknya saja, Tsunade-san,"

"Apa tidak boleh aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Hmm... Itu hak mu, untuk apa aku melarangmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tapi bila suatu saat hal itu terjadi, kau boleh memukulku, Tsunade-_san_," ucap Minato lagi.

"_Sou_," ucap Tsunade tersenyum puas.

"Minato!" panggil Rin.

"Apa?" sahut Minato.

"_Ano_! Eh? _Are_? Tunggu sebentar. Mana Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Dia sedang minum,"

"_Sou ka_... _Ne_! Hari ini apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Kakashi, kalau dia pulang ke Jepang hari ini?"

"Hmm... Belum sama sekali,"

"Huh! Sudah kuduga! Padahal dulu kalian bisa dibilang akrab, ya?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Nanti rencananya aku dan Obito akan merayakan kembalinya Kakashi ke Jepang. Apa kau mau ikut? Kau bisa ajak Kushina kalau kau memang kesepian,"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Ahahaha~! Bercanda! Bercanda!" ucap Rin bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Aku akan segera kesana setelah konsernya selesai. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Tempat yang dulu biasanya buat kita kumpul. Kau masih ingat, kan?"

"...tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti! Sampaikan salamku untuk Kushina-_chan_! Jaa _ne_!" ucap Rin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minato.

"Ingat janjimu, Minato," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tentu saja,"

.

.

.

Penampilan kedua mereka bisa dibilang sukses. Para fans mereka jadi menantikan penampilan mereka seperti penampilan mereka yang pertama. Penampilan dengan anggota keenam di grup band itu.

"Kushina!" panggil Minato.

Yang dipanggil pun refleks menengok dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Begini. Aku ada acara dengan temanku untuk merayakan kepulangannya ke Jepang. Aku sudah bertanya kepada Hashirama-_san_, Tobirama-_san_, Hiruzen-_san_, Shizune-_san_, bahkan Tsunade-_san_ untuk menemani ke acara itu. Namun mereka ada acara sehabis ini. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Kushina pun _blushing_ dan menjawab, "T-tentu saja,"

"_Saa_. Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Minato sambil menarik tangan Kushina untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan segera pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan. Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka percintaan mereka berkembang secepat ini," ucap Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar, Tsunade-_san_,"

"_Ne_, Shizune. Aku lapar,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang dan aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk kalian,"

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Minato. Ini dimana? Dan mana temanmu itu?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Minato tetap dengan tatapan kearah buku menu yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi—"

"Ah, itu dia! Minatooo!" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah? Beta-_san_! Kakashi!" sahut Minato tersenyum.

Kemudian dua orang itu duduk didepan Minato dan Kushina.

"Rasanya sudah lama ya, aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Minato," ucap wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau tetap cantik, Beta-_san_,"

"_Arigatou_!" ucap wanita itu senang.

"Siapa dia, Minato?" tanya pria yang duduk disamping wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kakashi—karena ada di jasnya—penasaran.

"_Hajimemashite_. Kushina Uzumaki _desu_. Aku teman Minato sekaligus anggota keenam band Hokage," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Beta Utahoshi _desu_. Dan dia Kakashi Hatake, pacarku sekaligus teman Minato. _Yoroshiku ne_," ucap wanita bernama Beta itu tersenyum.

"Kebiasaanmu masih saja seperti dulu ya, Kakashi," ucap Minato dengan tatapan datar kearah Kakashi.

"Aku memang seperti ini, susah kalau ingin dirubah,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memesan makanan dulu, Kakashi?" tanya Beta.

"Ya, ya..."

"Ah! Itu dia, Rin!"

"T-tunggu sebentar, Obito-_kun_!"

"Tak kusangka aku telat... Bahkan aku lebih telat dari pada Kakashi..."

"Sayang sekali, ya," ucap Kakashi menutup bukunya.

"Aaah! Kau jahat, Obito-_kun_!"

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat kita telat, huh?"

"Jadi ini semua salahku?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Enak saja!"

"_Maa_, _maa_... Kalian berdua, apa tidak malu berdebat disini?" tanya Beta.

"_Su-sumimasen_... Ah! Beta-_chan_!" sapa Rin ramah.

"Hai, Rin," balas Beta ramah.

"Ah! Kushina-_chan_ juga disini! Hai, Kushina-_chan_!" sapa Rin. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya diam.

"Cepat duduk dan pesan makanan. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Kushina tegas.

"_H-hai_," ucap Rin dan Obito berbarengan. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung duduk.

"_N-ne_, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Rin.

"_Nani_?"

"A-aku mau mengenalkan dia padamu. Aku rasa kalian belum pernah saling sapa,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, namanya Obito, kan?"

"E-eh? A-ah, kau benar. Kau tahu karena tadi aku ribut dengannya, ya? Ahaha..."

"Kushina Uzumaki _desu_. _Yoroshiku_,"

"O-Obito Uchiha. _Yoroshiku_,"

"_Ne_, _ne_, Beta-_chan_!" bisik Rin.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Kushina-_chan_ marah padaku?"

"Hmm... Mungkin karena kau telat, jadi dia marah?"

"E-eh? Benarkah itu?"

"Mungkin,"

"_Mou_... Eh? _Chotto_!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba semangat.

"_Doushitano_?"

"Tadi aku bawa kue untuk merayakan kepulangan Kakashi,"

"Ah, kau benar!" ucap Obito.

"Ayo ambil kuenya, Obito-_kun_!"

"_Hai_, _hai_..." ucap Obito pasrah. Kemudian ia segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"_Ne_, katanya meskipun kau kembali ke Jepang, tapi kau hanya akan disini untuk beberapa waktu, ya?" tanya Rin kepada Kakashi.

"Ya, benar. Ini pun aku hanya akan mengecek perusahaanku disini, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Indonesia untuk membereskan pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya belum selesai,"

"_Sou ne_..."

"Oi, apakah tidak ada yang membantuku membawa kue ini? Berat sekali, lho!"

"Sini, aku bantu, aku bantu," ucap Minato. Kemudian ia berdiri dan segera membantu Obito mengangkat kue itu.

.

.

.

"_Kanpaaaiii_!"

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke dengan alat yang ada disana itu?" tanya Rin.

"Oooh! Boleh! Boleh! Ayo kita mulai, Rin!"

"_Hai_~! Obito-_kun_~!" ucap Rin senang. Kemudian dua orang itu segera berjalan menuju alat karaoke itu.

"Minato~! Kakashi~! Ayo kalian ikut bernyanyi bersama kami~!" ajak Obito.

"Haah... Ayo, Kakashi,"

"Ya,"

Kemudian mereka berdua juga ikut berkaraoke bersama Rin dan Obito.

"Dasar duo pemabuk," ucap Beta ketus.

"Ya, kau benar,"

"_Ne_, Kushina,"

"_Nani_?"

"Apa kau marah terhadap Rin dan Obito?" tanya Beta seksama. Kemudian Kushina mengarahkan pandangannya kearah mereka berempat.

"Minatooo~! Ini lagu yang sudah kupesan untukmu lho~! Kenapa kau tidak mau menyanyikannya~?" tanya Rin sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Ti-tidak akan, Rin! Sudahlah, lepaskan!"

"Tidak sampai kau menyanyi~!"

"Kushina? Kushina?"

"A-ah, _hai_?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, lho,"

"U-untuk apa aku marah terhadap mereka?" tanya Kushina ketus. Kemudian Beta melirik kearah mereka berempat.

"Oh, begitu... Ya, ya, aku mengerti..." ucap Beta tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku rasa kau lah yang akan menemukan jawabannya,"

"...kau membuatku bingung,"

"Karena kupikir, aku tidak perlu buru-buru untuk mengatakannya,"

"Kushina!" panggil Minato.

"Ya?"

"Shizune-_san_ sudah memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Ayo,"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Beta-_san_,"

"Ya. Semangat untuk cintamu!"

"Ssst!"

"Ahahaha..." tawa Beta puas. Kushina pun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kushina,"

"Hmm?"

"Besok kita libur, bukan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kita memang libur dari latihan dan konser. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku berjanji pada Kakashi untuk mengantarnya berkeliling kota besok. Apa kau sudah ada acara?"

"E-eh? A-ah, belum, tentu saja,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Minato tersenyum. Kemudian Kushina pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau memiliki teman yang unik ya, Minato,"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa mereka bisa jadi temanku,"

"...ha?" ucap Kushina _facepalm_.

"Ahahaha! Bercanda, bercanda!"

"_Mou_..."

"Bagiku, mereka adalah segalanya. Kalian di band Hokage pun termasuk itu,"

"Heee? Hebat ya, Minato bisa berkata seperti itu..." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau ada janji 'kan denganku?"

"Janji... Ah! Maksudmu tentang itu, ya?"

"Aku jadi ragu kau bisa mengetahuinya," ucap Minato menghina.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, tiga hari lagi, kau harus memberitahukanku jawabannya,"

"Huh! Besok pun aku bisa memberitahukanmu sampai kau bosan!"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Mungkin aku akan bosan menunggu jawabanmu yang tak kunjung ada itu,"

"Enak saja!"

"Awas saja besok,"

"Huh! Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Author note:

Akhirnya terbit juga~ *tiduran*

Maaf karena lamanya update fanfic ini. Saya harus mengurusi banyak hal di sekolah T_T

Dan untuk chapter 4, saya usahakan untuk selesai sebelum lebaran. Mohon bantuannya~ u.u

Sekian untuk chapter ini! RnR? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**nararhezty** : kenapa pendek? Karena ide saya mentok sampe situ hehe. Idenya malah jadi ke chapter ini semua hehe.. Ini udah lanjut ya. Selamat menikmati ;)

**FlashRedPolka** : ohohoho~ saya anak yang tepat janji B-) kalo Kengo seneng, emang anda tak senang juga? ._. Uwah, jahat nih si tante u.u ini udah lanjut eaaa :3

**U. Icha-chan **: Uwaaa! Aku terharu lho, sungguh! Soalnya baru kali ini hehe :') saya usahakan ga lama-lama kok updatenya. Cuma emang di chapter 3, saya bingung mau seperti apa ceritanya. Dan akhirnya malah lama update-nya. Gomenne… u.u sesuai keinginanmu, ini udah ku update ga lama seperti chapter sebelumnya ya. Happy reading :)

.

.

.

"Kushina,"

"Hmm?"

"Besok kita libur, bukan?"

"Kalau tidak salah, kita memang libur dari latihan dan konser. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku berjanji pada Kakashi untuk mengantarnya berkeliling kota besok. Apa kau sudah ada acara?"

"E-eh? A-ah, belum, tentu saja,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Minato tersenyum. Kemudian Kushina pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau memiliki teman yang unik ya, Minato,"

"Aku juga bingung kenapa mereka bisa jadi temanku,"

"...ha?" ucap Kushina _facepalm_.

"Ahahaha! Bercanda, bercanda!"

"_Mou_..."

"Bagiku, mereka adalah segalanya. Kalian di band Hokage pun termasuk itu,"

"Heee? Hebat ya, Minato bisa berkata seperti itu..." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau ada janji 'kan denganku?"

"Janji... Ah! Maksudmu tentang itu, ya?"

"Aku jadi ragu kau bisa mengetahuinya," ucap Minato menghina.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, tiga hari lagi, kau harus memberitahukanku jawabannya,"

"Huh! Besok pun aku bisa memberitahukanmu sampai kau bosan!"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

.

.

.

For Me, or For You?

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, dengan izin dari Shizune, Kushina meminjam komputer Shizune untuk mencari pengertian 'blog' di internet.

"Ini teh untukmu, Kushina," ucap Shizune sambil memberi teh untuk Kushina. Ia pun menaruh teh tersebut tak jauh dari Kushina.

"_Arigatou_, Shizune-_san_," ucap Kushina tersenyum kearah Shizune. Namun kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah komputer.

"Sedang mencari apa, Kushina?" tanya Shizune antusias.

"_Ano_... Aku punya janji dengan Minato untuk mencari pengertian '_blog_' untuknya,"

"Hoo... Kalau begitu, sini aku bantu," ucap Shizune. Kemudian ia menuliskan beberapa kata di komputer itu.

"Lho, apa itu? Keren sekali!" ucap Kushina terkagum-kagum.

"Ini adalah contoh dari sebuah _blog_ dan ini _blog_ kita, band Hokage,"

"Hoo... _Sou ne_..." ucap Kushina mengerti.

"_Blog_ merupakan singkatan dari _web log_ adalah bentuk aplikasi _web_ yang menyerupai tulisan-tulisan yang dimuat sebagai _posting_ pada sebuah halaman web umum. Situs _web_ seperti ini biasanya dapat diakses oleh semua pengguna internet sesuai dengan topik dan tujuan dari isi pengguna blog tersebut,"

"Hoo..." ucap Kushina takjub.

"Yang kutahu, banyak orang Jepang menggunakan _blog_ sebagai tempat mereka curhat, layaknya buku diary. Namun kadang ada yang menggunakan _blog_ untuk menawarkan produk, ataupun sekedar untuk mencari teman. Nah, kita biasanya menggunakan _blog_ untuk memberitahukan kegiatan-kegiatan kita, seperti memberitahu kepada _fans_ kita akan adanya anggota baru,"

"Uwaaa! Hebat sekali, Shizune-_san_! Kau memang banyak tahu, ya,"

"Ahahaha... Kalau hanya ini, aku bisa. Karena yang biasanya menulis _update_-an tentang band Hokage adalah aku,"

"_Sou_ _ne_... Nah! Dengan ini aku bisa membuat kebosanan Minato hilang. _Arigatou_, Shizune-_san_!"

"_Douitashimashita_, Kushina. Semangat untuk kencan besok, ya," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

Kushina pun _blushing_. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Ke-kenapa Shizune-_san_ tahu?"

"_Ara_? Ternyata benar kalau kau akan kencan dengan Minato besok. Padahal aku hanya menebaknya, lho,"

"H-he...? Benarkah?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Um. Karena kau terlihat bahagia sekali setelah pergi dengan Minato, jadi kupikir kau akan pergi kencan dengannya besok," ucap Shizune menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi sebenarnya besok bukan kencan, kok. Be-besok aku hanya pergi menemani Minato yang disuruh temannya untuk menemaninya,"

"Yah, tapi aku rasa itu bisa disebut kencan, kok," ucap seseorang dari dibalik pintu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu itu.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_san_?!" ucap Kushina dan Shizune kaget.

"_Gomen_, aku ada perlu dengan Shizune. Tetapi saat aku ingin membuka pintu, sepertinya kalian sedang asyik mengobrol, jadi aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian,"

"_A_-_ano_! Apakah kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Hmm... Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," ucap Tsunade santai.

"_So_-_sou_ _na_..." ucap Kushina kaget.

"_Mou_, Tsunade-_san_, sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan itu," ucap Shizune sedikit marah.

"Ha? Apa yang kau maksud 'kebiasaan' itu, huh? Aku tak pernah memasukkan hal itu kedalam daftar kebiasaanku,"

"Tapi—"

"_Mou_, cukup Shizune-_san_,"

"Kushina?"

"_Ano_, Tsunade-_san_. Mohon rahasiakan hal ini kepada siapapun," ucap Kushina serius.

"Aku tak berniat mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun," ucap Tsunade santai. Kushina pun lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi mungkin akan ada waktunya aku mengatakan hal ini kepada Minato," ucap Tsunade lagi. Raut wajah Kushina pun berubah derastis.

"Dasar..." ucap Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Wah, kota ini mengalami perubahan yang cukup besar," ucap Kakashi santai.

"Hmm... Kau benar," ucap Beta yang disampingnya mengangguk-angguk.

"_Ne_, Minato!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah mengerti apa itu '_blog_'! Hebat bukan?" tanya Kushina bangga.

"Hoo? Benarkah? Ah, tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan mengantuk bila aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu,"

"A-apa?!"

"Tapi karena kau sudah bangga kalau kau bisa menjawabnya, akan kuberi kau kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya,"

"Huh! Aku yakin kau akan tertegun saat mendengarnya!" ucap Kushina bangga.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau jelaskan kepadaku?"

"_Blog_ merupakan singkatan dari _web log_ adalah bentuk aplikasi _web_ yang menyerupai tulisan-tulisan yang dimuat sebagai _posting_ pada sebuah halaman web umum. Situs _web_ seperti ini biasanya dapat diakses oleh semua pengguna internet sesuai dengan topik dan tujuan dari isi pengguna blog tersebut," ucap Kushina mengulangi apa yang diucapkan Shizune kemarin.

"Lali, banyak orang Jepang menggunakan _blog_ sebagai tempat mereka curhat, layaknya buku diary. Namun kadang ada yang menggunakan _blog_ untuk menawarkan produk, ataupun sekedar untuk mencari teman," lanjut Kushina.

"Hoo... Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Minato.

"A-aku mencarinya di internet kemarin,"

"Sungguh? Kenapa aku tak yakin akan ucapanmu, ya?" tanya Minato santai.

"Iya! Sungguh!"

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian jadi ribut sendiri?" tanya Beta heran.

"So-soalnya dia menyebalkan, Beta-_san_!" jawab Kushina meminta pembelaan.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil 'menyebalkan', hah?" tanya Minato yang sepertinya mulai emosi.

"Tentu saja kau, rambut durian!" ucap Kushina yang mulai emosi juga.

"Sekarang siapa yang kau panggil 'rambut durian', cabai?"

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi? Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku cabai, huh?"

"Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua!" ucap Beta mulai kesal.

"Tapi Beta-_san_, dia sungguh menyebalkan!" ucap Kushina.

"Tidak! Dia lah yang menyebalkan, Beta-_chan_!" ucap Minato.

"Beta... –_chan_?" ucap Kushina kaget. Dirinya yang tadinya kesal dengan Minato, sekarang merasa hampa setelah mendengar itu.

"A-ah! I-itu—!"

"_Ano_, Kushina, dulu aku dan Minato sering bermain bersama. Dan karena kami sering bersama, terkadang dia memanggilku 'Beta-_chan_' seperti yang barusan,"

"_Sou_ _ne_," ucap Kushina datar.

"A-apakah kau marah, Kushina?" tanya Beta memastikan.

"Marah? Untuk apa marah?"

"Siapa tahu kau jadi kesal denganku karena Minato—"

"Aku tidak kesal, atau marah, atau apapun itu kepadamu, Beta-_san_, sungguh,"

"_H_-_hontou_?" tanya Beta memastikan.

"Yup," ucap Kushina mantap. Ia pun tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Yosh! Karena sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kita cari makanan disekitar sini! Kushina, ayo aku traktir apapun yang kau mau!" ucap Beta semangat.

"E-eh? Sungguh?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Um! Benarkan, Kakashi, Minato?" tanya Beta.

"Terserah kau," ucap Kakashi cuek.

"A-ah, benar, Beta-_san_,"

Kemudian mereka segera jalan untuk mencari tempat makan yang Kushina inginkan.

.

.

.

"Kushina, kau... serius?" tanya Beta memastikan.

"Um! Aku serius,"

"Ta-tapi kita bisa mencari makanan ditempat lain yang—"

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang disini, aku tak mau ketempat lain," ucap Kushina tegas.

"Tapi Kushina, apa kau yakin makan ramen disini? Aku akan meneraktir ketempat yang kau mau, lho?"

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang disini, aku tak mau ketempat lain. Apa perlu kuulang lagi, Beta-_san_?"

"A-ah, sepertinya tidak, Kushina,"

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ya. Terserah kalau kau tidak mau atau teraktiranmu itu tidak berlaku bila aku makan di restoran ini," ucap Kushina tegas. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke restoran itu.

"_Ne_, Minato. Sepertinya dia menjadi _badmood_ kepadaku," ucap Beta lemas.

"Sepertinya sih begitu,"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja dulu keinginannya. Mungkin dia bisa lupa kalau sudah terlalu senang," ucap Kakashi santai.

"Ya, mungkin..." ucap Beta dan Minato berbarengan.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Kushina berubah kembali. Yang tadinya ia senang karena ia sedang memilih ramen yang akan ia makan, sekarang raut wajahnya benar-benar berubah.

"Minato~! Aku ingin itu~!"

Mungkin semenjak adanya orang itu.

"Beta-_san_! Beta-_san_!" panggil Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina?"

"_Ano_... Apa kau mengundang mereka juga?" tanya Kushina ketus.

"Aku ditelefon Kakashi untuk segera menyusul kalian," ucap seseorang yang sudah ada dibelakang mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berdua pun segera membalikkan badan mereka.

"Oh, pantas saja tadi Kakashi terlihat seperti sedang menelfon," ucap Beta santai. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menatap sebal kearah Rin.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_!" panggil Rin. Yang dipanggil pun hanya cuek dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Kushina-_chan_!" panggil Rin lagi. Kushina pun tetap diam dan tetap menikmati makanannya.

"Kushina-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_!" panggil Rin lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar serius untuk mengalihkan pandangan Kushina.

"Berisik! Aku dengar, tahu!" ucap Kushina mulai emosi. Rin dan Beta pun kaget mendengarnya.

"K-kau benar-benar marah padaku ya, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu, tentu saja aku marah!" jawab Kushina ketus.

"A-ah, benar juga ya..."

"Huh!" dengus Kushina. Kemudian ia mulai melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"_Ano_, Kushina-_chan_! Tapi yang kumaksud bukan hal itu!" sela Rin.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kushina yang masih santai memakan makanannya.

"Entah mengapa kau terlihat sebal ketika aku ada. Bukannya itu menunjukkan kalau kau marah padaku?"

"Hoo... Begitu, ya,"

"A-aku serius, Kushina-_chan_!"

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Dan apa bila kau tetap berfikir seperti itu, mungkin aku akan beneran marah padamu,"

"_So_-_sou_ _ne_... Ah, aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan penutup. Beta-_chan_ mau apa?"

"Buah saja sepertinya cukup,"

"Kushina-_chan_?"

"Sama seperti Beta-_san_ saja,"

.

.

.

"_Entah mengapa kau terlihat sebal ketika aku ada. Bukannya itu menunjukkan kalau kau marah padaku?"_

'Aku juga bingung kenapa sikapku menjadi seperti itu bila aku bersama dia,' pikir Kushina.

"...shina? Kushina? Kushina?"

"A-ah, ya, Shizune-_san_?" ucap Kushina.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya semenjak kau pulang tadi, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan," tanya Shizune antusias.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Kau bisa bicarakan hal itu padaku,"

"Ya, Shizune-_san_,"

"Tapi Shizune benar. Kau tak apa, Kushina?" tanya Hashirama.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa, Hashirama-_san_,"

"Tetapi anak yang cerewet seperti kau tiba-tiba diam itu aneh," ucap Tobirama.

"Benar!" ucap Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya Kushina sedang galau karena tadi Minato asyik dengan Rin," ucap Tsunade sambil memakan es krim.

"Uwaaa~? Benarkah~?" tanya Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen berbarengan.

"Soalnya tadi ada yang memberitahuku kalau gadis yang bernama Rin Nohara tiba-tiba datang dan 'bermesraan' dengan Minato,"

"He-hei, Tsunade-_san_! I-itu tidak benar!" sela Minato.

"Hoo? Benarkah seperti itu? Ah, kisah cinta anak muda memang menarik, ya," ucap Hashirama.

"Jadi kita ini sudah tua, Hashirama?" tanya Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak... Bukan begitu maksudku..." jawab Hashirama gugup.

"Lalu?" tanya Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade serius.

"_Ne_, _minna_-_san_, tolong hentikan—"

"Ahahahaha!" tawa Kushina.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, bahkan Minato juga refleks menengok kearah Kushina.

"Kurasa ini hanyalah persoalan sepele, tapi kenapa kalian sampai bertengkar seperti itu? Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja-_ttebane_,"

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Minato pun diam menatap Kushina.

'_Shimatta_! Aksen bahasa yang dulu sering kugunakan untuk sehari-hari keluar lagi!' pikir Kushina panik.

"Ahahaha!" tawa Hiruzen. Kemudian, Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Tsunade ikut tertawa.

"Hei, hei! Kalian tidak sopan!" sela Shizune.

"_Ano_... Apakah ada yang aneh?" tanya Kushina antusias.

"Aneh? Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Hiruzen.

"Akhrinya kau mengeluarkan sifat aslimu itu," ucap Tobirama.

"...he?" ucap Kushina cengo.

"Selama ini kau terlihat gugup bila bersama kami. Jadi kami lega kau mengeluarkan sifatmu itu," ucap Hashirama. Tobirama dan Hiruzen pun mengangguk-angguk—tanda mereka setuju dengan Hashirama.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita pesta malam ini!" ucap Tsunade.

"Ou!" ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen setuju. Sementara Minato dan Shizune hanya diam memandang mereka berempat.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"_Ah, akhirnya kau menelfonku juga,"_

"Maaf, maaf! Aku kan harus mengumpulkan bukti dulu. Ya, 'kan?"

"_Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat?"_

"Sepertinya ia sedang senang dengan kehidupannya yang baru,"

"_Kalau begitu, coba kau biarkan saja dulu sampai ia puas. Setelah itu, baru kita tangkap,"_

"Baik,"

"_Kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik,"_

"Saya mengerti,"

Tuuut— Tuuut— Tuuut—

"...dasar. Selalu saja hal yang merepotkan,"

.

.

.

"Kushina!" panggil Shizune. Kushina pun segera menghentikan makannya dan menghadap kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Shizune-_san_?"

"_Ano_..."

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentangku yang mengakhiri kalimat dengan '-_ttebane_' ya, Shizune-_san_?"

"Ah, ya kau benar,"

"Apakah itu aneh?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah itu aneh? Habis, orang yang baru mengenalku dan mendengar ucapanku yang diakhiri '-_ttebane_' pati akan menganggapku aneh-_ttebane_—eh? _A_-_ano_..."

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Itu memang khas-nya dirimu, tak perlu kau sembunyikan," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Kami disini tidak menganggapnya aneh kok, sungguh. Jadi bila kau terus seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Itu kan hakmu, bukan hak kami,"

"Shi-Shizune-_san_..."

"Dia benar, Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Minato...?"

"Awalnya aku kaget, karena kau mengakhiri ucapanmu dengan '-_ttebane_', hanya saja, itu lah dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kami tak membencinya, kok," ucap Minato tersenyum.

Kushina pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "_Arigatou_,"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Author note:

Yatta~! Akhirnya selesai! x3

Sesuai janji saya, saya sudah menyelesaikannya sebelum lebaran. Yokatta na... -w-

Nah, karena bentar lagi lebaran, sebagai umat muslim, saya mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Saya minta maaf karena chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya telat banget terbitnya. Semoga untuk kedepannya tidak ada kejadian seperti itu lagi, amin u.u

Untuk chapter 5, mungkin ada delay(?) sedikit, karena biasanya saya kalau udah mudik, jarang megang laptop. Tapi saya usahakan untuk cepat, tidak ngaret seperti chapter sebelumnya..

Sekian dulu untuk chaper ini! Mind to review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Restyviolet** : Minal aidin wal faizin juga ^^ ini udah di update ya. Silahkan membaca ^^

**FlashRedPolka :** waduh, ngatur nih si tante... -,- ini sudah update~ semoga 'delay'-nya ga kelamaan... :3

**U. Icha-chan** : wah, terima kasih sekali untuk perhatiannya. Tapi kalau tidak salah, saya saja sampai tidak tidur lho sehabis menyelesaikan fanfic ini... Untuk chapter ini, memang saya sudah memberitahu kalau ada 'delay' karena memang kalau sudah urusan mudik, 'tradisi' di keluarga saya yang akan jalan2 terus itu terkadang membuat saya lelah. Eh? Malah curhat ya? Maaf, maaf... Di chapter 4 romance-nya kurang? Kalau begitu, semoga di chapter 5 romance-nya cukup untuk Icha ;) selamat membaca ^^

**Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan** : Terima kasih telah menunggu! Silahkan dibaca chapter 5 ini :)

.

.

.

"Kushina!" panggil Shizune. Kushina pun segera menghentikan makannya dan menghadap kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Shizune-_san_?"

"_Ano_..."

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentangku yang mengakhiri kalimat dengan '-_ttebane_' ya, Shizune-_san_?"

"Ah, ya kau benar,"

"Apakah itu aneh?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah itu aneh? Habis, orang yang baru mengenalku dan mendengar ucapanku yang diakhiri '-_ttebane_' pati akan menganggapku aneh-_ttebane_—eh? _A_-_ano_..."

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Itu memang khas-nya dirimu, tak perlu kau sembunyikan," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Kami disini tidak menganggapnya aneh kok, sungguh. Jadi bila kau terus seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Itu kan hakmu, bukan hak kami,"

"Shi-Shizune-_san_..."

"Dia benar, Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Minato...?"

"Awalnya aku kaget, karena kau mengakhiri ucapanmu dengan '-_ttebane_', hanya saja, itu lah dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Kami tak membencinya, kok," ucap Minato tersenyum.

Kushina pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata, "_Arigatou_,"

.

.

.

For Me, or For You?

By: Sekar Yamada

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kushina bangun dengan wajah berantakan. Ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya. Namun disaat ia ingin menggosok giginya, pasta gigi yang memang sudah terlihat kurus itu tidak menunjukkan isinya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk menemui Shizune.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Kushina," sapa Shizune ramah.

"_Ohayou_, Shizune-_san_..." jawab Kushina lesu.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau ada perlu denganku ya, Kushina?" tanya Shizune lembut.

"Pasta gigi di kamar mandiku sudah habis, bisakah aku mendapatkan yang baru?"

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku punya cadangan pasta gigi," jawab Shizune. Kemudian ia segera mencari-cari pasta gigi yang diminta Kushina. Kushina pun duduk di meja makan sembari menunggu Shizune.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shizune-_san_..."

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Hmm? Yang lainnya? Mereka semua belum bangun," jawab Shizune yang masih mencari pasta gigi yang diminta Kushina.

"...he? Benarkah-_ttebane_?" tanya Kushina santai. Kemudian Kushina pun menyadari apa yang diucapkannya dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Shizune yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Sudah Kushina, tak perlu disembunyikan lagi," ucap Shizune lembut.

"_H_-_hai_, Shizune-_san_," ucap Kushina malu.

"Ah! Ini dia pasta giginya!" ucap Shizune sembari memberikan pasta gigi itu ke Kushina.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Kushina sambil mengambil pasta gigi itu.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Kushina? Selama ini, aku dan kau kan memang bangun lebih awal dari pada mereka,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku pikir, aku selalu bangun kesiangan-_ttebane_,"

"Iya deh, aku bangunnya kesiangan dari pada kamu, Kushina," ucap pedas dari seseorang yang sepertinya sudah ada di belakang Kushina. Kemudian Kushina pun membalikkan badannya.

"_O_-_ohayou_, Tsunade-_san_," ucap Kushina tegang.

"Yo!" sapa Tsunade.

"_Ohayou_, Tsunade-_san_. Tumben jam segini sudah bangun," sapa Shizune.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku bangun lebih awal. Apa sarapannya sudah siap, Shizune?"

"Sebentar lagi rotinya matang, Tsunade-_san_. Bagaimana kalau Tsunade-_san_ duduk dulu?"

"Baiklah," jawab Tsunade. Kemudian ia pun duduk disebelah Kushina.

"_Ohayou_..." sapa Hashirama yang terlihat amat sangat mengantuk. Ia pun diikuti oleh Tobirama dan Hiruzen yang sama dengan Hashirama—terlihat amat sangat mengantuk.

"_Ohayou_. Rotinya sebentar lagi matang, jadi sebaiknya kalian tunggu dulu ya," ucap Shizune layaknya ibu diantara mereka.

"_Haaai_..." ucap Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen berbarengan. Kemudian mereka bertiga langsung duduk seperti apa yang dilakukan Tsunade sebelumnya.

"_Ano_... Aku mau menggosok gigiku dulu ya, Shizune-_san_," ucap Kushina yang kemudian langsung berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ah, Kushina, bisa kau bangunkan Minato?" tanya Shizune.

"E-eh? A-aku?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Iya, kamu, Kushina,"

"Ba-baiklah, Shizune-_san_..."

"Cepat kembali kesini atau tidak jatah sarapanmu akan kumakan," ancam Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_san_! A-ah, Kushina, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kok. Tenang saja,"

"K-kalau begitu, aku mau menggosok gigiku dulu ya-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina. Kemudian ia segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi kekamarnya.

"Dasar..." ucap Shizune pelan.

"Oi, Shizune! Dimana sarapanku?" tanya Tsunade kesal.

"Ya, ya, Tsunade-_san_!"

.

.

.

Setelah Kushina menggosok giginya dan mengganti piyamanya, ia pun segera berjalan menuju kamar Minato. Dengan hati yang tak tenang, ia pun mengoceh tak jelas saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Minato. Seperti...

"Oi, Minato! Ayo bangun! Jangan sampai rezekimu dipatok ayam!" ucap Kushina mengikuti gaya Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Rasanya aku tidak seseram Tsunade-_san_-_ttebane_,"

"_Ohayou_, Minato. Ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi, lho," ucap Kushina yang kini mengikuti gaya Shizune.

"T-tidak mungkin aku bisa begitu-_ttebane_!"

"_Ohayou_, Minato-_san_. Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur?" ucap Kushina yang kini mengikuti gaya Hashirama.

"E-eh, itu lebih mirip _maid_ dari pada Hashirama-_san_-_ttebane_!"

Namun tak terasa, dia sudah ada didepan kamar Minato. Ia pun menghela napas sebentar kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.

"Yosh! Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku akan gunakan caraku sendiri!" ucap Kushina semangat.

Kemudian ia mulai membuka pintu kamar Minato secara perlahan-lahan dan mengucapkan, "Permisi..."

Kushina pun mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati kasur Minato.

"Minato, ayo bangun. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" tanya Kushina saat ia sudah ada disamping kasur Minato.

"Ngh... Sebentar lagi..."

Kushina pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Minato yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Minato... Hei, ayo bangun. Apa perlu sarapanmu kuhabiskan?"

"Aku bisa membuatnya lagi nanti... Tolong biarkan aku tidur sekarang..."

Kushina pun mencubit pipi Minato dan berkata, "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku bisa mencubitmu lebih dari ini, lho?"

"Sakiiit..." rintih Minato. Tapi ia pun tidak kunjung bangun dan Kushina pun mulai kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas dibenak Kushina.

"_Ara_, Tsunade-_san_? Kau menyusulku karena Minato tak kunjung bangun-_ttebane_? Terima kasih! Tolong buat dia bangun, Tsunade-_san_!"

Minato yang mendengar Kushina mengatakan hal itu, langsung membuka matanya dan langsung duduk ditempatnya. Kushina pun kaget akan hal itu.

"A-aku sudah bangun, Tsunade-_san_!" ucap Minato sedikit takut.

"Pfft—ahahaha!" tawa Kushina. Minato pun segera menengok kearah suara tawa itu, dan merasa jengkel karena ternyata Kushina lah yang menjahilinya.

"Kushina, kau menyebalkan sekali..." ucap Minato sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ahahaha, aku minta maaf, Minato. Habis kau tidak kunjung bangun-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina menghentikan tawanya.

"Hah, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pipiku sakit, ya?" tanya Minato sambil meraba-raba pipinya.

"Tadi aku mencubitmu, karena kau tidak kunjung bangun-_ttebane_,"

"Berani sekali kau, Kushina,"

"Ahahaha, habis kau tidak kunjung bangun, jadi tadi aku mencubit pipimu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mulai sering menggunakan '-_ttebane_' ya, Kushina?"

"Ma-maaf! Dulu aku terbiasa seperti itu, dan sekarang kebiasaanku mulai muncul lagi. A-apa terdengar aneh?"

"Hm? Tidak kok,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"_Ne_, kau harus tanggung jawab, Kushina,"

"Tanggung jawab? Atas apa-_ttebane_?"

"Pipiku kan jadi sakit gara-gara kau,"

"Oh begitu... Baik, baik, aku akan tanggung jawab. Akan aku belikan ramen yang dekat sini-_ttebane_,"

"Tidak! Terlalu murah!"

"Hah?! Sudah syukur aku masih mau tanggung jawab atas pipimu, kenapa kau protes-_ttebane_?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu terlalu murah! Kenapa kau tidak belikan aku sushi di toko dekat stasiun?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya! Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus meneraktirmu semahal itu hanya karena aku mencubit pipimu-_ttebane_?"

"Suka-suka aku dong. Kenapa kau harus protes, huh?" tanya Minato _sewot_.

"Ya tentu sa—"

"_Ano_, maaf mengganggu perkelahian kalian. Kita ada konser untuk sebuah acara dalam 3 hari lagi. Maka dari itu, Tsunade-_san_ menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian dan segera latihan," ucap Shizune yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kamar Minato.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bilang kepada Tsunade-_san_, bahwa aku akan kesana 5 menit lagi," ucap Minato.

"Baik. Kalau kau, Kushina?"

"Aku akan langsung ke tempat latihan-_ttebane_,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kesana, Kushina,"

"Ya, Shizune-_san_,"

Kemudian Kushina dan Shizune pun meninggalkan kamar Minato.

"3 hari lagi, ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus latihan dengan tekun," ucap Minato.

Drrt—Drrt—Drrt—

Tiba-tiba HP Minato bergetar dan berbunyi. Nama 'Rin Nohara' pun terpampang di layar HP Minato.

"Halo?"

"_Ah, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, Minato. Aku mau tanya, apa kau dan _band_mu ada jadwal konser dekat-dekat ini?_"

"Kebetulan 3 hari lagi kami mau ada konser. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Wah, benarkah?_ Yokatta! _Kebetulan Obito_-kun _akan ada dinas keluar kota, jadi aku kesepian. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, apakah ada jadwal konser atau tidak_,"

"Oh, begitu..."

"_Kalau begitu, nanti beri tahu aku tempatnya, ya?_"

"Ya,"

"Jaa ne, _Minato_!"

Kemudian Minato menutup percakapannya dengan Rin.

"Dasar orang yang merepotkan," ucap Minato menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"_Bagaimana, kau sudah dapat informasinya?_"

"Tentu. Mereka akan konser 3 hari lagi,"

"_Dimana?_"

"Ah, kalau soal itu, aku belum tahu. Namun yang jelas, aku akan langsung memberi tahu anda ketika aku sudah dapat informasinya,"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin dia segera kembali dan bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah kupilih,_"

"Ya, tuan. Aku akan berusaha supaya dia segera pulang,"

"_Bagus kalau kau mengerti_,"

Tuut—tuut—tuut—

"Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan,"

.

.

.

_3 hari kemudian_

"Wah, tak terasa sebentar lagi kita tampil," ucap Shizune senang.

"Tapi aku takut akan melakukan kesalahan nanti-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina.

"_Daijoubu_, _daijoubu_! Kau pasti bisa, tenang saja," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Aku haus. Aku ingin membeli minuman dahulu," ucap Minato.

"Ah, cepat kembali ya, Minato! Soalnya sebentar lagi kita tampil," ucap Shizune.

"Ya, Shizune-_san_," ucap Minato. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tsunade-_san_? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya-_ttebane_,"

"Ah, dia sedang ada urusan dengan seorang fotografer,"

"Fotografer?"

"Iya. Dia ditawarkan untuk membuat seperti kumpulan foto begitu,"

"_Sou_ _ka_..."

"Mungkin selanjutnya kamu yang akan ditawarkan," ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"E-eh, tapi aku kan tidak cantik untuk difoto-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina.

"Kau itu ngomong apa, Kushina? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Tsunade," ucap Hashirama.

"E-eh? _Hontou_?" tanya Kushina.

"_O_-_onii_-_san_! Kalau Tsunade mendengar itu, nyawamu bisa terancam, lho!" ucap Tobirama ketakutan.

"Lho, tapi kan dia sedang tidak ada disini. Lagi pula, itu memang kenyata—"

"Oh, jadi Kushina lebih cantik dari aku?"

Glek!

Hashirama dan Tobirama pun menelan ludah mereka dan menengok kearah belakang mereka.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, lho?" ucap Tsunade yang sudah murka.

Kemudian, Tsunade pun mulai memarahi Hashirama dan Tobirama.

.

.

.

Lain hal dengan Minato, ia masih berjalan menuju ke mesin penjual minuman dan sayangnya, ia belum menemukannya.

"Haah... Kenapa susah sekali mencari mesin penjual minuman?" ucap Minato kesal.

"Minato~!"

Minato yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung memutar badannya dan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Rin.

"Halo!" ucap Rin tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau, Rin," ucap Minato.

"Lho, kenapa kau lesu begitu? Nih, aku beri minuman yang kebetulan aku beli disana," ucap Rin menawarkan sebuah minuman kepada Minato.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Minato. Kemudian ia menggambil minuman itu dari tangan Rin.

"_Ne_, bukannya kamu mau tampil ya, Minato? Kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"Aku mau membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman, hanya saja aku belum menemukannya,"

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kesana!"

"Ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, minumannya,"

"Sama-sama. Semangat untuk konsernya!" ucap Rin menyemangati Minato.

"_Thanks_," ucap Minato. Kemudian ia segera berjalan kearah belakang panggung.

.

.

.

Minato yang baru saja kembali dibingungkan oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama yang sedang diceramahi oleh Tsunade.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjuk kearah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang sedang diceramahi Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa... Hanya masalah kecil-_ttebane_," ucap Kushina.

"_Sou ka_," ucap Minato. Kemudian ia duduk disamping Kushina.

"Kau beli apa, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku berniat mau membeli kopi, tapi disaat aku sedang mencari mesin penjual minuman, aku bertemu Rin dan diberi ini,"

"Rin...?" ucap Kushina dengan mimik tak suka.

"Ya, Rin. Yang pernah makan bersama kita,"

"Aku tidak lupa, kok-_ttebane_,"

"_Minna_! Ini giliran kita! Semangat ya!" ucap Shizune. Kemudian, mereka berlima segera berjalan keatas panggung.

.

.

.

Penampilan _band_ Hokage hari ini benar-benar meriah. Sejak kedatangan Kushina, semakin banyak yang datang untuk melihat penampilan _band_ Hokage.

"Kalian memang hebat!" ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba ada didepan mereka berlima. Kushina yang memang tidak suka dengan Rin, langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tsunade, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Minato bersamaan.

"Ah, aku mau membeli minum dulu..." ucap Kushina.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Rin. Kushina pun menatap jengkel ke arah Rin.

"Aku bisa beli sendiri,"

"Tapi aku mau ikut Kushina-_chan_!"

"Sudahlah Kushina, biarkan dia ikut. Ah, aku juga mau ya. Aku ingin teh," ucap Tsunade.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo," ucap Kushina mulai berjalan mencari mesin penjual minuman.

"Asyik! Tunggu aku, Kushina-_chan_!" ucap Rin mulai menyusul Kushina.

"Kelihatannya Kushina kurang suka dengan Rin..." ucap Minato.

"Dia memang tidak suka, Minato," ucap Tsunade berusaha untuk meyakinkan Minato.

"Oh, begitukah? Kenapa ya?" tanya Minato.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai berguru dengan Hashirama untuk mempelajari cara mengerti wanita, Minato," jawab Tsunade.

"Tidak, terima kasih,"

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_! Kamu beli apa?" tanya Rin antusias. Namun Kushina tetap fokus mencari apa yang diinginkannya.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_!" panggil Rin lagi. Namun nihil, Kushina masih fokus memilih.

"Kushina-_chan_!" panggil Rin lagi. Namun masih nihil, Kushina masih fokus memilih.

"Kushina Shimizu-_chan_," panggil Rin lagi. Kushina pun terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bicara juga ya, Kushina-_chan_?" ucap Rin yang terlihat senang.

"Hei, aku bertanya kepadamu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama itu?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kau mau tahu? Baiklah. Aku adalah Rin Nohara, orang yang disuruh ayahmu untuk mencarimu juga untuk membawamu pulang,"

"A-apa?!"

"Kau mau tahu, bukan? Demi mencarimu yang kabur dari kediaman Shimizu, beliau sampai mengerahkan banyak sekali mata-mata,"

"Ka-kalau begitu..."

"Namun hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu. Pada akhirnya, ayahmu memintaku untuk mengawasimu,"

"Sepertinya sekarang alasan aku membencimu semakin kuat, Rin,"

"Silahkan kau mau membenciku. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu. Pada suatu saat nanti, ayahmu tak segan-segan membunuh orang yang membantumu bersembunyi, termasuk anggota _band_ Hokage yang tidak tahu apa-apa,"

"A-apa?!"

"Maka dari itu, cepat kau kembali ke pangkuan ayah tercintamu itu, dan turuti kemauannya,"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku kabur bila aku menuruti kemauannya?"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberi tahu satu hal lagi, Kushina-_chan_,"

"A-apa itu?"

"Yang memberi tahu jadwal dan tempat konser _band_ Hokage adalah Minato,"

"A-apa...? K-kalau begitu, Minato—"

"Dia bukan orang suruhan ayahmu. Saat ini, hanya aku yang disuruh ayahmu untuk membawamu pulang,"

"Kalau begitu... jangan-jangan, kau memanfaatkannya?"

"Yak! Tepat sekali, Kushina-_chan_!"

"Kurang ajar kau, Rin..."

"Saat ini, aku hanya disuruh untuk mengawasimu. Sampai saatnya aku disuruh bertindak untuk membawamu pulang, aku akan terus memanfaatkan Minato untuk tugasku,"

"Kenapa kau membantu ayahku?"

"Kenapa? Itu sudah 'tugas' untukku, Kushina-_chan_,"

"Sial..." ucap Kushina sebal. Kemudian, Rin pun melihat kearah jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah waktuku untuk pergi. Salam untuk _band_ Hokage ya, Ku-shi-na-_chan_!" ucap Rin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sial, kenapa semua jadi begini...?" ucap Kushina pelan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Author note:

Saya mengucapkan banyak maaf untuk yang menunggu chapter 5 ini. Karena kesibukan sehabis puasa, dan juga UTS yang baru saja selesai benar-benar membuat saya susah menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Terima kasih yang masih setia menunggu! Ini saya persembahkan chapter 5 untuk semuanya :)

Sepertinya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan sekarang. Terima kasih! Mind to review?


End file.
